


Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladynoir, Marichat,Adrienette, and all you miraculous ladybug shipping needs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miraculous Ladybug Oneshots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat learns he purrs, and Ladybug thinks it's adorable

Whenever Chat was around his partner, a strange thing happened to him that he couldn't really explain. It wasn't all of the classic love symptoms, he already knew he was head over heels in love, but something much more...strange.  
He would be following her around, either on patrol or fighting an akumatized villian, and she would say something or do something that would make him make a weird noise, and he had no control over it. He could've sworn it was...purring?  
In fact, purring was the exact right word. He had no control over when it happened, and honestly it confused him. All of the cat puns were by choice, and most of his cat-like actions were done to be witty...so why purring?  
However it happened, it was super embarrassing to the cat superhero. Even if his costume was a cat, he was a human, at least he was pretty sure anyway. So whenever his Ladybug companion was around, he tried to stifle instinct, or at least keep it quiet.  
One day he just couldn't help it, though. It was a weekend, which meant daytime patrolling for the couple of superheroes.  
Ladybug was in a particularly good mood that day, though she refused to tell him why, and that made it easier to strike cheerful conversation.  
As they skimmed across the rooftops, Chat watched the female superhero laugh at one of his stupid cat puns with a swelling heart. He could feel the blush creeping up his neck and under his mask, and was suddenly grateful for the mask hiding his burning skin.  
As the blush continued, the purring began to happen again, and his running faltered at the noise. Skidding to a stop so he didn't make a false step and go plummeting, the last thing he needed was having Ladybug save him since she would definitely hear it then, Chat stood rigidly still as he attempted to bring his mood down to stop the purring.Little did he know, cats also purr when they're nervous.  
Watching her companion come to a sudden stop, Ladybug also slowed to a halt as she called to him, "What's wrong, kitty?"  
Chat shook his head, still trying the stop the noise coming from somewhere in his throat as he stammered,"Nothing, I just, ah..."  
Listening to her normally brave and flirty partner sputtering out jagged sentences, Ladybug began to approach him with a look of confusion written across her face,"Kitty? What's the matter, cat got your tongue?"  
That was it, hearing her silly pun made the purring even louder, and since she was closer now she could most definitely heard it.  
"Chat are you...purring?" The female superhero asked with eyes wide, her head tilted to the side slightly.  
Voice hoarse with embarassment, the cat replied in a quiet voice,"Maybe...?"  
For a moment there was silence between the two, and then it was abruptly interrupted with the sound of Ladybug's laughter filling the air.  
Chat Noir's whole face flushed as he stammered,"My Lady, w-what's so funny?"  
Ladybug continued to laugh, reaching over to ruffle her friends hair, eyes shining with amusement,"That's adorable, Chat!"  
If the purring was loud before, it was probably deafening now, causing Ladybug to be thrown into another fit of giggles.  
"Aren't you a silly kitty!"


End file.
